degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Marco Del Rossi
Marco Del Rossi is a student who now is enrolled in college. He is portrayed by Adamo Ruggiero. Season 2 Marco was first seen competing with Jimmy and Spinner at a dance competition. Marco won the event and eventually became friends with them. When Craig held a party, he joined him, Sean and Spinner for a joyride with one of Joey's cars from the dealership. Marco also met Ellie, and they quickly became close friends. As Ellie liked him more, she sent him secret admirer notes. When she sends him one saying to meet her, he thinks it's Hazel. When Marco shows up and sees Ellie, he says that he was meeting Hazel, and Ellie says that she knows and runs off. Marco calls her, meets her by the school, and says that Hazel's not his type, but she is. Later, when Ellie wants the relationship to go farther, Marco's feelings about his sexuality start to get confusing. When they went on their first real date and he reluctantly held her hand, he pretended to sneeze into his hands. He also didn't give her a kiss good night...until Spinner and Craig were watching the next day, and Marco wanted to look cool. When they all went to Ashley's house for a movie, Ellie and Marco go upstairs. They begin kissing, but Marco keeps pulling away. Ellie asks him if he finds her, 'hot'. When he doesn't answer, Ellie then asks if he even likes girls at all. He says he doesn't know. Towards the end of season 2, Marco finally realizes that he's gay. Ellie tells him that she will pretend to be his girlfriend, but she can't pretend forever. Season 4 Marco decided to run for Class President but he has some competition from Alex Nuñez, a girl known for getting into trouble. She threatened to reveal that he was gay to everyone but during the event she decided to keep his secret. Marco won on the strength of his campaign alone, and made Alex his vice-president. They become friends with each other. During the presidential campaign, Marco also had some more problems with Dylan who temporarily broke up with him seeing as he still hadn't come out to his family. Marco then came out to his mother when he told her that he had a breakup and she figured it was Dylan. His mother remained supportive for her son and agreed to hide Marco's sexuality from his father. Now that Dylan was in college, Marco didn't see him as much as before and discovered that Dylan was fooling around with other people when Marco wasn't around. Dylan told him that he loved Marco but only wants an open relationship with other men. Marco didn't want this and tried to make Dylan jealous (by kissing Craig), but this failed as Dylan was merely amused. Marco broke up with Dylan soon after, deciding that he wasn't interested in an open relationship. Season 5 Tim is a new kid at Degrassi. He needs help with his sexuality and soon meets Marco. Marco becomes a mentor to Tim, convincing and encouraging him to come out to his father, lying about his own father knowing. Tim comes out to his father, and learns that Marco never came out to his father. Marco feels guilty when Tim calls him a liar and brings up the subject of Tim's homosexuality with his homophobic father. His father reacts angrily and Marco reveals he's gay. His father ignores Marco's homosexuality, and takes his seat for Hamlet in which Marco is the title character. When Marco begins to recite the famed speech about Yorick, he realizes he has something to do too. He announces to the whole audience that he's gay. When he arrives home that night, his father still acts like he never said a word. Marco insists on talking about it, but his father tells him that he loves him but he doesn't want to know this part about him. Marco concludes, "Then you don't want to know me." Marco begins to form a renewed friendship with Spinner who has been sworn off by everyone else after he is revealed to have provoked Rick's shooting. However, their new friendship is challenged when The Friendship Club, a Christian group at Degrassi and Spinner's new friends, decide to protest the Safe Sex Assembly that Marco helped organize. They argue that "abstinence is the only way." Linus, the leader behind the protest, personally attacks Marco for his open homosexuality and "sexually immoral" ways. A fight quickly breaks out between the two. Spinner helps break up the fight. After the fight is over, Spinner decides to side with Marco. As Marco and Tim just begin to date steadily, Dylan returns for summer break. Paige tells Marco, who is still bitter towards Dylan for cheating on him. Dylan confronts Marco at a bar and tells him he misses him, but Marco tells Dylan off. Later, when Marco confronts Dylan at his house to tell him to stop calling and texting him, Dylan tells Marco that the reason he came home for the summer is because he is still in love with him. After a poker game gone sour, Marco realizes he still reciprocates Dylan's feelings. Marco confesses this to Tim, and Tim realizes Marco is just using him to get back at Dylan and breaks up with him. Marco decides to meet with Dylan again, making him promise to never hurt him again. Dylan assures Marco that "even idiots grow up at some point," and that Marco means everything to him. Marco decides to give Dylan another chance and they get back together. Marco graduates as the valedictorian of the Degrassi class of 2006. Season 6 After telling his father several times that Dylan is just a friend and nothing more, he allows Marco to move in with Dylan. Marco throws Paige a going-away-party which is eventually ruined by his father, who could only get a moving truck on the day of the party, and when Ellie gets kicked out of her dorm, Marco and Dylan let her move in. Marco confesses that he's confused and stressed about what's ahead, and how hard it will all be compared to high school which was a "cakewalk" compared to university life. Dylan's busy hockey schedule makes Marco feel lonely. Dylan is also being very secretive, and Marco suspects that Dylan is cheating on him again. He plans a romantic evening for them, but Dylan leaves abruptly. Marco then reads Dylan's e-mail, and discovers Dylan is meeting someone in a bar. When Marco confronts Dylan in the bar, he finds out that Dylan is actually meeting a hockey-scout, who wants to scout Dylan for a Swiss hockey-team. Later, Marco confronts Dylan about not being honest with him. Dylan tells Marco that he didn't want to say anything because he assumed Marco wouldn't understand or be supportive. Marco tells Dylan that he should go if it's what he really wants to do, but Dylan is conflicted because he still wants to stay and be with Marco. Marco assures Dylan that it's an opportunity that he can't pass up, and that they will make the most of the time they have left together. When Dylan left, Marco was keeping himself cooped up inside their house, and worrying miserably that Dylan was hooking up with other guys on his team or in Switzerland. To occupy his time, he would play online poker and win money by playing. When Spinner tried to get Marco to have some fun, Marco suggested that they go to Daytona Beach and relax. Before they left they went to a club where Jay told them that he played poker with some other guys and invited Marco and Spinner to come along. That night Marco won lots of money and went out to celebrate. The next night they played again and Marco lost $1100. Later he went to see his father and stole $600 from him to play with. After getting arrested because of playing poker in Spinner and Jimmy's store, Marco tells his father that his behavior is due to how much he misses Dylan, and that he feels "empty" without him. Marco's father tells him that it isn't Dylan's fault that Marco stole the money and got arrested and that if he had any honor left he would work the money off for his father and start attending Gamblers Anonymous. And before he leaves, he tells Marco that it's time for him to start living his own life and not be so dependent on Dylan all the time. Season 7 After relationship troubles with Dylan, Ellie and Jesse take action and set Marco up with Jesse's friend Eric. At first, despite feeling a connection with Eric, Marco rejects the idea of breaking up with Dylan and dating someone else, but Ellie talks to him and he changes his mind. When Dylan calls him a few seconds after, Marco says that it's time for "the talk." This seems to imply a break up. Marco began to feel alone with his relationship with Dylan ending, and begins to hang out with Griffin, who is straight. However, he starts getting too clingy and calls their friendship a "relationship". After realizing he was acting out his feelings towards Griffin because of his loneliness, Marco decides to get a pet rabbit to give him some company. Marco later becomes wrapped up in a somewhat new relationship with a guy name Devon, and soon begins to spend all or most of his money towards proving he is the right guy. This causes friction with Ellie and the other roommates. Marco soon becomes desperate and starts to gamble the money he has but when he loses it. Devon tells him to met him up and he knows how they can earn some cash, a car pulls up and Devon tells Marco to get in. They drive a private area and soon Marco realizes what Devon does for money: Prostitution. Marco ends up not going through with it but he tells Ellie that he is worried because he almost did do it and just for money to party. When Paige is about to buy a condo, Marco knows he will truly be alone if Ellie leaves. But, while a heart-to-heart conversation, Ellie and Marco get caught in a moment, but they didn't have sex. they awake in the morning, Marco is terrified about what happened.In the meantime, Marco asks his boyfriend Eric to move in with them, but he declines, saying that he thinks things would be to hectic, especially since Ellie was the new Core editor. While Ellie and him talk about it, they all think that some distance would do them all some good, but, they would contact each other all the time. The ending is Paige, Marco, and Ellie packing their stuff, all ready to go. Relationships * Ellie Nash ** Start Up: "Careless Whisper" (214) ** Broke Up: "Pride, Part 1" (304) *** Reason: He finds that he is gay and Ellie no longer wants to pretend. * Dylan Michalchuk ** First Relationship *** Start Up: "It's Raining Men" (319) *** Broke Up: "Moonlight Desires" (419) **** Reason: Dylan cheats on marco ** Second Relationship *** Start Up: "Total Eclipse of the Heart" (517) *** Broke Up: "Standing In The Dark, Part 2" (702) **** Reason: Dylan's busy schedule puts stress on their long-distance relationship * Tim ** Start Up: "Total Eclipse of the Heart" (517) ** Broke Up: "Total Eclipse of the Heart" (517) *** Reason: Marco is still in love with Dylan. * Eric ** Start Up: A month before "Don't Stop Believin'" (722) Del Rossi, Marco Hazel Aden Start up 301 pride Broke up 301 pride Marco relizes hes gay